¡ Estas Loca !
by Alex Coleman
Summary: si en el mundo existiera tan solo una oportunidad de cambiar algo del pasado, ella definitivamente suprimiría aquel beso el cual no fue lo que esperaba. Si, casi ni ella misma se podía creer lo que decía. Pero no, no le gusto aquel beso con edward cullen


**Hola yo soy Alex Coleman y esta es mi primera publicación, he tenido varias ideas pero esta es la primera que me he atrevido a plasmar espero plasmar las otras algún día, pero aviso que soy un poquito descuidada jejejeje**

**Ok ahora solo queda aclarar…. Absolutamente todos los personajes le pertenecen a STEPHANIE MEYER "la más grande escritora ", es mío solo la trama, lo que les pueda pasar a los personajes en esta historia.**

**Bueno hay les va el sumario: (si en el mundo existiera tan solo una oportunidad de cambiar algo del pasado, ella definitivamente suprimiría aquel beso el cual no fue lo que esperaba desde el principio. Si, casi ni ella misma se podía creer lo que decía. Pero no, no le gusto aquel beso con Edward Cullen.)**

¡Estas loca!

Primer capitulo: apuesta igual a problemas.

"si no quieres tener problemas no apuestes, pero quien a dicho que no los quiere tener?.."

Era un día normal en el instituto, los alumnos iban llegando poco a poco, una lluvia suave bañaba el suelo y los estudiantes de Forks, esa mañana Rosalie quedo de ir a recoger a Bella para llevarla al instituto, en el camino estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales como el clima y las clases, en cuanto llegaron se dirigieron a una de las pocas clases que compartían, literatura, la mañana transcurrió normal y a la hora del almuerzo se dirigieron a la cafetería donde se encontrarían con los demás.

En la cafetería ya se encontraban Emmett y Jasper hablando babosadas, Emmett era novio de Rosalie y Jasper un alumno relativamente nuevo en el instituto, el era un poco misterioso y se aislaba por ratos de los demás pero era muy tranquilo e inteligente. Edward y Alice también se dirigían a la cafetería, ellos compartían la mayoría de las clases y además eran muy buenos amigos

Cuando Rosalie y Bella llegaron a la cafetería los demás ya se encontraban instalados en una mesa y sin previo aviso Rosalie casi grito

-por dios Alice que te paso en el cuello –de inmediato todos se interesaron en el cuello de Alice excluyendo a Jasper que pareció no escuchar, la pequeña duende traía una chaqueta azul con

Cuello casi extravagante pero este no cubría un lindo moradito que traía, Alice instintivamente soltó una sonrisita tonta y Jasper se levanto de la mesa diciendo que tenia deberes

-hasta que por fin la mordió un vampirito no? -replico Emmett estallando en carcajadas y a lo que Alice solo pudo responder –No te metas con los vampiros Emmett Cullen o te va a ir muy mal, muy mal –inmediatamente se levanto y se alejo con sus ajiles pasos como de bailarina y en menos de lo que canta un gallo desaparecio

Este escape de Alice había sido muy sospechoso pero de una cosa si estaban seguros la pequeña duende tramaba algo, Luego un silencio pacifico se quedo en la mesa, Emmett y Rosalie se miraban como queriéndose decir algo y haciéndose risitas

-bueno Ros nena quieres ir por algo de beber -pregunto Emmett levantándose y tendiéndole la mano como señal de ayuda a lo que ella inmediatamente dijo que si lo "raro" fue que no se dirigieron a las gaseosa sino que salieron con afán de la cafetería dirigiéndose hacia los baños, si seguramente nos creímos en cuentico de que iban a tomar agua del lavado de los baños..

En menos de diez minutos de haber llegado a la cafetería Bella y Edward ya se encontraban solos, ella sumergida en sus pensamientos y el en las expresiones graciosas de ella, ellos dos eran buenos amigos desde que se conocieron gracias a Alice y Rosalie, la primera era una intima amiga de Edward y la segunda era novia de su hermano Emmett, luego les toco compartir un par de clases biología y artes plásticas

- ya me puedo imaginar quien le hizo ese morado Alice –dijo bella para ella misma pero Edward también lo escucho y puso su penetrante mirada en el cuello de su acompañante

-¿Qué? – pregunto Bella al ver la mirada fija de Edward en su cuello y el sintió un impulso incontrolable de probar aquel cuello el cual no se hizo esperar y se abalanzo sobre ella, Bella al ver lo que se avecinaba esquivo el ataque y pregunto con fastidio pero a la vez con diversión

- ¿Edward que hace?

-no debería molestarle no que ama los vampiros – respondió el con una sonrisita

-pues que yo sepa usted no es uno así que no viene al caso y no respondió mi pregunta –contraataco ella reprimiendo una carcajada

-solo media mis habilidades como un vampiro hace morados que no parecen muy buenas pero ya mejorare y tu vas a sentir toda mi fuerza vampírica – respondió el haciendo gestos

-ja, apuesto que yo le hago un morado mas rápido de lo que usted me hace uno a mi

-es una apuesta

-si, creo que si

-esta bien, el primero que le haga un morado en el cuello el otro pide lo que quiera

-trato echo y se va a arrepentir Edward Cullen

-así, pues eso lo veremos, comida de vampiro de pacotilla –ante la expresión del chico Bella lo reto con la mirada y este solo sonrió haciéndola reír a ella también

Luego de unos minutos de las insistentes miradas de Edward sobre el cuello de Bella y del resto del instituto sobre ellos Edward hizo otro intento de probar el cuello de la chica pero ella no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles

-ahahahhahah –salió corriendo una bella muerta de la risa

**Si yo se, este capitulo esta súper cortico prometo que el otro va a ser mas largo.**

**En cuanto a la historia quería rebelar unos detalles, la chaqueta azul de Alice es una vaga ilusión de la chaqueta que utiliza Cris Martin el vocalista de coldplay en la mayoría de sus conciertos, en este capitulo me inspiro la canción talk de ellos.**

**Bueno se que nuca han leído otras cosas de mi pero me gustaría que me comentaran que les pareció el capitulo así que pulsen ese lindo reviews y háganme muy felizzz**

**Con cariño honguito feliz..**


End file.
